The Legend of Zelda The Legecy of a Legend
by sacredwarrior
Summary: My first Zelda fanfic, taking Hyrule into a somewhat modern era, and the old horrors of Link to the Past are realized once again as Ganondorf rises from the abyss to try to conqure once more. Please... R
1. The Legacy Continues

The Legend of Zelda

The Legecy of A Legend

By  
Matthew Davison

Prelude

Over many centuries and even mellinia, the land of Hyrule went through great and horrible times. Triumph and strife over power, and most importantly, the great power held within the Tri-Force. Throughout history there have been many heros to save this land from great evil, but their names faded with time, and only the tail of their adventures is remembered today. Even then, time exaggurated the stories into fantastic fairy tales as many believe them to be. But these legends and bedtime stories play out to be more fact than fiction, as the world is about to learn. The ages had changed, the times of Sword and Shield had come to an end with the advent of firearms. Hyrule Castle, once home to the royalty of Hyrule, now sits in near ruin. Abandoned for a mordernized castle on the shores of Lake Hylia. This castle is now a landmark for the kingdom. Slowly fading from existance like many of the great legends surrounding it. The family has held onto its namesake for many years. And the young princess Zelda, now sixteen years of age, is soon to rule over Hyrule, her father growing old now. One one rather storm filled night, reports that Lightning had struck the old castle tower. And for a few moments a glow eminated from within. Many believed it to just be a fire, that had gone out quickly. But the rains did not seem to relent for days. The king and his daughter soon there after went missing. Panic swept throughout the land. And thats where our story starts off. In a small home that had stood the test of time like the castle, a young boy lived. He did not know the purpose of his name, but soon he would learn that he shared the name with the greatest heros of legend, his own ancestors.

Chapter One

The small orb of light seemed to drift outside the window for a moment, before finding a way to get into the house, the fairy, a rare sight these days, drifted about the small one roomed house, and soon floated above Link. "Hey... Wake up! You must wake up! Hurry!" The fairy said urgently into Links ear.

"Huh?" Link said groggly sitting up, then he looked at the fairy, his eyes widening, "Wow! A fairy!"

"Listen!" The fairy said impatiently. "The princess Zelda and her father, the king, have been kidnapped. You are the only one able to get them back!"

"Why me?" Link asked.

"Your ancestors are those who protected this land. The namesake of legend is Link. The blood of the heros runs through your body. You are the only one who can stop the evil that is brooding." The fairy told him.   
"But I do not have a weapon. What am I to use to fight?" He asked. "I dont have a weapon."

"What of that?" The fairy stated, rather annoyed now as she pointed to the old sword and shield on the wall.

"Those? Those are ancient weapons, nobody uses swords and shields anymore." Link protested.

"Ah, but ancient weapons are perfect for dealing with an ancient evil." The fairy responded, "Take up sword and shield, and fight for your kingdom and bloodline. First you must go to the Town of Kakariko, find the wiseman, He will be able to help you further your quest."

"But!..." Link started as the fairy flew off and left him. "Great..."

Link got up and rummaged through the old chest near the sword, finding an old tunic, and a lantern. "I guess this might keep me a bit dry." he said to himself as he grabbed the sword and shield off the wall.

He left his home, and looked up at the sky, the rain still falling as he made his way towards the town of Kakariko. Along the road he came near the old castle, looking at it for a moment, a guard approached from the bridge leading to the castle. The strange part is, he wore a suit of armor. "Hey kid... The road is closed. Why dont you go on home. Its pouring out here." The guard said.

"I have to go check on my uncle in Kakariko... He is ill and I am worried about him." Link said, pulling the excuse out of nowhere.

"I see. Whats with the sword and shield then boy?" The guard asked.

"These are his family treasures. He wanted to have them, so I am bringing them to him." Link said, the thought through his mind was that the guard would never believe it.

"I see. Well then, carry on. Just be careful... There are reports of monsters along the road." The guard said and returned to his post near the bridge.

Link breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked back at the guard once more, it was odd there being guards here. Maybe because of the lightning strike, they wanted to avoid anyone going in and getting hurt if there had been a fire. He shrugged and continued down the road to Kakariko. After another hour or so of travel, the town was in site. He hurried down into town and to the tavern frist. He walked to the bartender. "Hey kid, arent you too young to be in here?" The tender asked him.

"Im not looking for a drink... Just want to know where the wisemans house is." Link responded.

"Why would you want to talk to that crazy old man?" The tender laughed. "Go up two blocks and its the first one on the right, right on the corner."

"Thanks!" Link said on his way out the door.

He ran down the road, it was late at night, but he apparently had to do this. Just as he began to knock on the door it opened. "Are you the one?" The old man said looking at him.

"I guess... I was told to find you. I am..." Link started.

"Link!" The old man exclaimed, pulling the boy in.

"Yea... How did you know my name?" Link asked in shock.

"You are the descendent of the heros are you not? You sought me out to tell you how to save the princess did you not?" The wiseman ranted as he walked to the bookshelf, "Where is it... Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Link asked, hoping to help.

"Here!" The old man exclaimed pulling out an old dusty book. "Here it is..." He said upon opening it. "Many many years ago, this world was thrown into tribulation as the evil wizard Agahnim came to Hyrule and killed the king."

Link sat down to listen to the story, some of which he knew. "Unlike the fairytales which leave out the kings murder," the old man continued, "The king was killed, and Agahnim kept that fact hidden. He wanted to reach the sacred realm, the golden land. This land is the legendary land that the triforce shines over all. Well Agahnim opened the gateway for his true master and controller, Ganondorf. Ganondorf is the king of all evil, and has never truly been defeated. He is mellenia old, and continues to pop up throughout history when he can be released from either the sages seal, or ressurected from death itself. Ganondorf gained control of the Tri-Force but could not get back into the Lightworld. So he ruled for the time being over the sacred realm, warping and twisting it into a vile land of his own evil. Thus it became the Darkworld. Agahnim helped by captureing the seven descendents of the Sages, the seven maidens, including the Princess Zelda. And a great hero stood up to this. This hero's name was Link. He traveled to the darkworld, and rescued the maidens, and defeated Ganondorf. And brought peace back to Hyrule. But now it seems that this storm is a horrible omen. Ganondorf has risen again. And only the descendent of the true heros can stop him once again." The old man said, looking over link.

"So how do I do this? Do I just go and fight him?" Link asked.

The wiseman laughed. "With that pathetic weapon? I think not! You must travel to three temples, The Eastern Palace, hidden away to the far east of the land. The desert palace in the forboding deserts to the south west. And finally The Tower of Hera high atop Death Mountain. There is no time to waste! If Ganondorf gains access once again to the Darkworld, there is no telling what he may do with the triforce upon this world!" The wiseman said, shooing Link from the house. "Go to the library in the south of town, find a book called The Book of Mudora! This will help you later in your journey!"

Link nodded as he took off down the road, the storm was letting up finally. It was morning now, and the sun was finally shining over Hyrule for the first time in days.


	2. The Beginning of the Quest

Chapter Two

Link arrived at the library and hurried inside, the librarian looked at him. "How can I help you boy?" She asked.

She was a kind looking elderly lady, rearranging books on the shelf. "I am looking for a certain book." He said, still catching his breath from the run.

"Oh? And what would this book be? History? Fantasy?" She asked with a smile.

"No... It's called the book of Mudora." He replied.

She stopped what she was doing and came around the counter to get a look at him. "So... You are the hero of legend then? The one the wiseman said would rise up in this new age of horror? The one destined to fight the risen Ganondorf?" She said, her tone hushed and critical.

"I guess so... The wiseman says I need this book to complete the quest." Link said in reply.

"Of course you would! You wont make it very far without it. This book is an ancient one. It aided the last hero of legend to succeed in saving Hyrule. You cannot read the Hylian Texts without it." She exclaimed, fishing through a bookshelf. "Ah! Here we are, the book of Mudora. You must be careful with this. This book is one of the oldest books in Hyrule. With this you can translate the ancient writings in the temples, and perhaps even unlock the ancient seal that was reformed after Ganondorf fell last time." She informed him.

"Thank you... I must hurry though. The longer I wait. The worse things are going to get." Link said, taking the book.

"Go child! Save this world from evil once again! Live up to the legend of your ancestors!" She exclaimed as link left the building.

And links quest had now truly begun. He hurried down the steps infront of the library, and then down to the eastward path. As he left the edges of Kakariko Town, he went left off the path into an old forgotten park. The weeds heavily overgrown. And a statue covered in plantgroth stood there. Link brushed away the leaves and weeds from the inscription, but it had faded over time, and was no longer ledgible. But the statue was of the hero that saved the princess and the lands from Ganondorf's evil reign so long ago. He looked up to the statue in awe, this was his ancestor, the one who stood up against a vile beast, and rescued an entire world. This reminded him to get back on the road, and he hurried from the park, and then eastward down the road. The road turned north for a ways, and then continued eastward. He knew this part of the road well, as it took him past his own home. He considered stopping for a rest, but refused for the simple fact that he must continue on to be a hero as well. When he reached the bridge to cross the river, he stopped. The sign there read: Eastern Palace Ahead. He started to cross the bridge when he heard something. "STOP!" A guard yelled running after him.

Link turned around as the guard reached him. "Where do you think you are going boy?" The guard said.

"To the eastern palace." Link replied.

"That area is off limits! I cant let you through!" The guard shouted.

"I must go there, to stop the evil that is plauging our land." Link replied and began to walk again as he heard a sword unsheath.

The sound of the sword threw him off for a moment, the guards of Hyrule did not use swords anymore. So why... Link spun around to face the guard, hiking the shield up onto his arm and drawing his sword as well. "You are one of Ganondorf's soldiers aren't you!" Link yelled.

"My lord ordered us to not allow anyone pass!" The guard replied, charging at Link.

Link dodged the attack, and came around with his own strike, hitting the guard in the back and knocking him forward. The guard regained his balance and charged once again, his moves overly predictable. Link jumped to the side and hit the guard again, knocking him off balance. The guard let out a scream as he stumbled off the edge of the bridge. Link hurried to the side only to see the guard sink to the bottom in his heavy armor. "Oh god... I killed him!" Link said horrified.

Suddenly a flit of light seemed to float about him. He looked up at the fairy, the same one that awoke him the other night. "Link... You must realize. This journey will be a difficult one. Sacrifices will be made, these soldiers and guards are no longer what they once were. They are the minons of Ganondorf now. They are his army. You must stop them and him at any cost." The fairy told him.

"But I just killed a man. How does that make me different from Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"That man was corrupted by the evil and power that makes up Ganondorf. He would have killed you to stop you from achieving the task at hand. You must collect the three sacred pendents. One from each of these temples. To be able to wield the master sword." The fairy responded.

"I see... But... I understand." Link said, and began down the bridge towards the eastern palace.

The fairy flew off and Link traveled alone to the barren area near the palace. Ridges, steppes and walls created a sort of maze leading to the temple. Soon after climbing several flights of stairs, he gazed upon the entrance to the Eastern Palace. Old and dusty, the building had lost much of the glory it must have held in appearance many years before. Link walked up the cracked old steps to the doors, and slowly into the temple itself. There was a dusty stench to the dungeon. He walked through the dimly lit corridors until he reached a room. Bones of creatures littered the floor, broken pots and the like sat in the corners, underneath one, it looked as if something were there. Link walked to it and brushed the broken bits of clay away, revealing a switch. He pushed it, and the iron door blocking the only way to move on past this room rumbled and lifted. Link hurried through the doorway and down the steps. The path turned left up ahead and as he rounded the corner, he dove back where he came from as a large iron ball rolled past him. He looked down the path the ball came from, and saw another set of stairs leading up. "Great..." He said to himself.

He watched the pattern of the balls, two smaller ones, one on each side of the hall would roll, one a moment after the other, then a large one that took up nearly the whole path. There were spots inbetween statues to duck into. He waited for the large one to pass before hurring down the hall. He dodged the first two balls and then ducked into a little nook as the large one rolled past him. Then he repeated the process and ran up the stairs. He let out a sigh of relief and continued on down the path. A lever sat on the wall next to a closed door, and the door read something in Hylian. Link pulled out the book and began to translate what it read on the wall. "Beware the Stalfos... What is a Stalfos?" Link said aloud, "Well. I have to keep going. I've come this far already."

He took a breath and pulled the lever, and entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He now was locked in this room. Bones littered the floor here as well, but there were Human skulls in the piles. "Oh no... Im trapped no..." He started to say as the bones began to move, forming into skeletons that began to come after him. "What is this?"

He attacked the nearest one, and it just stumbled back and came back for him. Hitting it again it crumbled and did not reform, he continued the process until the other three had finally dropped and crumbled, and the door on the opposite side of the room opened. Link was frightened now. He entered the next room and there was a chest in the room, as well as the bones of another Stalfos, but there was something imbedded within the skeleton this time. He fought the stalfos and killed it. They werent much a challenge anyway. And pulled a large oddly shaped key from the bones. He then opened the chest, and found a map of this dungeon. He contined forward through the open door, examining the key, and then found a massive chest. He walked to the chest, and looked at the keyhole in it. Using the large key he had found in the previous room, Link opened the chest and found a bow with ten arrows. Link reached in and took the bow and arrows, and then continued on to the next room. This was a long narrow corridor that was well lit by torches still. At the end was a massive door with Hylian text scribed across it, as well as a large keyhole. He approachd the door and opened his book to translate. "The Pendent of Courage is gaurded by the Fearsom Armos Knight" It read.

Link took a breath and unlocked the door, walking in and found a statue of a Knight, and behind him a door, upon entering the room, the door behind him slammed shut. The statue began to move, hopping around as if to crush him. A swing of the sword would not work, he had to keep his distance from this thing. Link pulled out the bow and loaded an arrow, firing off at the Knight and missing his first shot. He ran to the otherside of the room to avoid being crushed and fired again, this time hitting the knight. The arrow stuck in the side of the night and it began to move faster and more franticly. After several close calls and dodges, Link fired again. Hitting once again the knight moved faster yet. Link now panicing, fled from the rampaging statue and got off one more shot, the statue stopped cold when the arrow stuck into it. And collapsed breaking apart upon impact of the ground. The door opened behind where the Knight stood, and link advanced into the next room. Finding upon a pedistal the Pendent. He grabbed it and hurried from the temple out the nearby door, finding himself exiting a cave to the south of the eastern palace. He returned to the main road and chose to go back to Kakariko to make sure this was what he needed. He hurried back onto the road, one of three pendents in his possesion now, and well on the way to becoming a hero of legend like his ancestors.


End file.
